


so wonderful and warm

by radiodurans



Category: Harry Styles (Musician)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Harry Is A Cis Woman In His Dream, Other, Sex Dream, dildo, lesbian orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans
Summary: Harry dreams about a lesbian orgy on the beach.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	so wonderful and warm

**Author's Note:**

> This was a $3 and up story on Patreon. Thanks to yellowflares, sulkingroom, and an anonymous donor for funding me on Patreon. 
> 
> Tell me if you like this sort of thing. I have personally loved writing this lesbian-inspired Watermelon Sugar series.
> 
> Please do not send Mx. Harry Styles this fic. Any resemblance to persons living or dead are coincidental yadda yadda etc. I make no claims about Harry Styles' actual sexuality or gender within this story. Think of it as a roman a clef with the real names still tacked on.

Harry wakes on a beach towel with sand in her pretty, painted toes. It’s June, she knows, because the sun is just this side of too-hot. She’s surrounded by eight of her best female friends, all of whom are also lovers. _Polycule_ , her brain supplies, which makes her laugh so hard that she almost chokes on a piece of watermelon in her mouth. One of the women on her right tenderly wipes away a trail of watermelon juice from the side of Harry’s mouth. 

_Shantae_ , Harry’s brain supplies, as the woman licks the juice from Harry’s mouth off of her own hand. Her dark, curly hair tickles Harry’s shoulder as she leans against her with a sigh. Shantae tilts her freckled face up at the sun and tip-toes her fingers down Harry’s thigh. Harry catches Shantae’s pinkie in her own and holds, holds. 

Another girl sits up behind Harry and rests her sticky fingers on Harry’s shoulder – _Valentine._ She grabs at a ripe strawberry from a bowl tilted against Harry’s side and runs it down Harry’s cheek. The strawberry is warm from the sun and wet from the watermelon piled atop its brethren. Harry sticks out her tongue and allows Valentine to push the fruit inside to the stem. When she bites down, a little spurt of juice runs down her chin. Valentine leans over Harry’s shoulder and laps up the juice with her tongue as Harry chews and chews. Then, she kisses down to Harry’s throat and sucks a love bite right at the hollow. Harry yearns to press her head there, to entwine her fingers in Valentine’s soft, shaggy hair – but then she pulls away to go kiss another girl.

 _Laura_ , Harry’s mind supplies as the girl climbs on top of Valentine and grinds against her leg. Valentine’s tanned face disappears under Laura’s curtain of curly red hair. Before Harry can ask to join in, another girl – _Ciara –_ climbs into her lap. Her honey-colored hair is tied up in a messy bun similar to Harry’s own. Ciara’s red lipstick is half-gone, from eating, and from kissing. She leans in and kisses Harry, playing with the ties on her string bikini all the while. Harry breathes the sharp scent of her suntan lotion in and out. Ciara’s tongue leaves a slight grit of sand behind. It’s a pleasant unpleasantness, a visceral reminder of how long they’ve been here and how wonderful it’s been.

As Ciara unties Harry’s string bikini, Shantae kisses the back of Harry’s neck. She reaches around Harry to rub her stomach and moans softly in her ear. Her metal belly-button ring undulates hard and warm against Harry’s side. Her soft sighs turn to moans when another girl – _Anna_ – pulls aside Shantae’s bikini bottoms and buries her face between her thighs. Harry watches them out of the corner of her eye as Ciara kisses down her cheek, over to her ear, and across her neck. Shantae pulls away one of her hands to rub the back of Anna’s pink neck. Anna lets out a little gasp of pain – she must be sunburned – and then sucks Shantae’s clit with renewed vigor. 

“Scratch my back,” she moans into Shantae’s stomach. Her braids, neat and tight at the beginning of the day, are unraveling from the ocean, and from sex. Shantae rucks up Anna’s shirt and scratches across her lower back. Anna moans, reaches down, and furiously starts to rub herself off. Harry longs to do the same – she’s _desperately_ wet – but Ciara’s thigh is in between her legs, telling her to be patient. She’ll come, in time. 

A cool, wet sensation trickles down Harry’s thigh. Another girl – _Krystal_ – has grabbed more watermelon from the cooler and is using it to play with Harry. She sucks the watermelon juice into her pink mouth, lathes the rectangular piece of watermelon, and eats the piece whole. Then, Ciara pulls away, and Krystal pushes Harry onto her back. She shimmies out of her bathing suit bottoms to reveal a triangle of skin in a lighter shade of brown and a thick thatch of hair between her legs.

“You’re going to eat me out now,” says Krystal. Not a question – a statement. Harry shivers with desire. Eating women out is one of her favorite things to do in the entire world. She’d do it until her tongue and fingers and lips went so numb that she’d have to go to the emergency room for her pussy-eating related injuries. Harry nods and reaches behind herself to tighten her bun. She doesn’t want her hair getting so sticky with cum that its uncomfortable later.

Krystal crawls up over Harry’s face until her thighs brace Harry’s cheeks. Harry breathes in the scent of Krystal’s musk, the sun-soaked sweat in the crease of her thigh. Her lips are a dark, wet pink. Perhaps she was already eaten out earlier. Harry rubs her hands up the back of Krystal’s thighs to rest on her ass. Krystal moans and rolls her hips over Harry’s face. Her eyes close and she hangs her head breathing heavily in, out.

Harry probes for Krystal’s clit with her tongue, flicking it against the hood until the hard bud of her clit reveals itself. Krystal seems to like direct contact on her clit, so Harry suctions it with her lips every so often as if she’s giving the clit a love bite. 

“Fuck. Need you inside me,” says Krystal. Harry eagerly presses middle finger of her right hand inside of Krystal, reveling in the warmth and wet of it all. She loves being inside girls, the vice grip of her fingers at odds with the smooth slide in and out. Harry puts in two – Krystal can’t handle more – and licks her clit with a flat tongue. Cum drips down Harry’s chin and onto her neck. The salt of it compliments the sweet taste of watermelon that’s been sitting on Harry’s tongue all day. 

Someone Harry can’t see – _Chelsea_ , she knows – spreads Harry’s legs. Harry hears a tube of lube uncap followed by the sound liquid hitting silicone.

“I’m putting a vibrator inside you, okay?” says Chelsea in her lovely soprano. Harry manages to moan out a _yes_ before revisiting Krystal’s clit with her tongue. Krystal gasps and squirts on Harry’s cheek as the long, thick dildo slides inside Harry. Despite the squirt, Harry keeps working her clit, trying to draw as many orgasms out of Krystal as possible. Above her, she can see another girl – _Imogen –_ is kissing Krystal. Her face and neck are covered in kisses of sparkly lip gloss. 

Chelsea turns on the vibrator. It must be a rabbit, because it works her from the inside and out. She maneuvers it expertly in and out of Harry, hitting every pleasure point, as though she can feel exactly what Harry is feeling when she puts the vibrator there. Harry’s first orgasm is quick and powerful, tearing through her body like a hurricane. She cries out with her tongue still inside Krystal. Hastily, Chelsea turns off the vibrator and pulls it out. Harry lets out a sigh of pleasure and gratitude. She wants to come again, but won’t be able to with stimulation that intense. 

Krystal cums a second time, giggles, and slumps her body over Harry’s face. Harry strokes her back until Imogen pulls Krystal away. Imogen rests against a cooler and opens her legs so that Krystal can give what she just received. 

Harry stares up at the cloudless blue sky, watching seagulls lazily fly in flocks above them. Chelsea kisses from Harry’s knee to her thigh to her thick thatch of pubic hair. She doesn’t go to Harry’s oversensitive clit first, instead choosing to put her tongue inside of Harry. The entire world is soaked in a haze of pleasure. Laura and Valentine, having finished with each other, prop Harry’s head up on their laps and slowly feed Harry bites of watermelon. Valentine pulls Harry’s hair gently out of its bun and cards her fingers through it. Everything fades away when Harry sighs into a gentle orgasm.

-

Harry wakes up slowly, hard and rather embarrassed about it. There is no beach, no all-female polycule, no _him-as-a-girl._ It’s just him quarantined in Jeff’s house in a bed that isn’t his and inside of a body he’s ambivalent about. He looks at the digital clock on the nightstand – 3:00 AM – and closes his eyes again. Maybe, if he’s lucky, he’ll end up visiting the beach in his dreams once more.


End file.
